El sueño renace
by Fuuruma
Summary: El reinado de Serenity ha pasado a manos de su hija, las Sailors son libres de sus obligaciones, ¿y sus sueños? Coescrito con Azrasel


**EL SUEÑO RENACE**

40 años han pasado desde que Serena se volvió la Neo Reina Serena, en este mismo año Serenety decidió dejar el poder en manos de su hija, quien acaba de ser coronada; las Sailors Inters han completado su misión, pues el cuarteto Sailors son las encargadas de proteger a la nueva Neo Reina.

Ahora las Sailors son libres, libres para hacer todo lo que no pudieron en su juventud por haber protegido a la princesa, su princesa, quien fue la única que pudo realizar todos sus sueños.

De "jubilación" por todos los años que sirvieron a la Reina, recibieron unas casas decoradas y cercanas entre sí, nada les falta ni les faltara, pero...

¿Y sus sueños?

* * *

Una mujer muy hermosa camina tranquilamente por las calles del nuevo Tokio de Cristal, su cabello castaño es recogido en forma de un chongo sostenido con dos palillos, su ropa es algo formal, una falda larga negra con un saco del mismo color, en sus manos lleva una bolsa del mandado, justo cuando la señal esta en alto para los transeúntes, se detiene, no tiene mucha prisa en llegar a su hogar.

- ¿Srita. Kino? - dice la voz de un hombre, esta voltea a ver quien es parece no reconocerlo

- ¿No se acuerda de mí? Soy yo, Adrián, el nieto de Andrew - dice un hombre, de unos 30 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, Lita se sorprende y sonríe al reconocerlo

- Adrián, hacia tiempo que no te veía- dice felizmente al reconocerlo, recuerda a Andrew, un antiguo amigo de la juventud de Lita Kino, bueno eso quería pensar ella, aunque sabia que con Andrew había pasado algo mas que una amistad, es más, hasta pudieron llegar a casarse, pero la responsabilidad de ser Sailor fue mas grande que el amor que se sentían así que ambos se vieron en la necesidad de tomar caminos separados.

- ¿Y como esta Andrew? - pregunto Lita

- Murió hace unos años- responde Adrián con un poco de pesar

- Cuanto lo siento- dijo Lita tristemente, los dos se quedaron callados un momento

- Papá¿quién esta señora? - rompe el silencio la dulce voz de un niño

- Athon, te presento a la Señorita Kino- dice Adrián

- Mucho gusto- dice el niño con una sonrisa, Lita le regresa el gesto

- Fue un gusto haberla visto Srita Kino- de despide Adrián, Lita también se despide y ambos toman caminos separados...

En el camino Lita comienza a reflexionar hacia sí misma, los años habían pasado rápidamente, pues al ver a Adrián se dio cuenta de esto, y claro la edad también había pasado por ella, como Sailor su aspecto se había quedado en una mujer hermosa de 26 años, pero ahora se ve del doble de esa edad. Sus sueños de juventud se verían lejanos ahora, por fin llega su hogar, una casa grande, decorada exquisitamente, adornada con detalles curiosos y bellos, en el ambiente se puede oler flores de distintos aromas agradables, deja el mandado sobre la mesa del comedor, no siente deseos de cocinar, desde hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo, pues siente que perdió su toque, su amor por la cocina. Se mira al espejo, le es difícil reconocerse, en especial como esta vestida, vestida como gente normal, se suelta el cabello para ver que tan largo esta, este llega a la altura de su espalda, luego de contemplarlo se hace una coleta con este, trata de buscar a aquella joven fuerte, romántica, que gustaba de cocinar para los demás, nota con amargura que no la encuentra¿qué fue de ella?

Su sueño de una florería y pastelería no se lograron nunca, gracias a que tenia el deber como Sailor y no podía descuidarlo, no podía dejar a su princesa sola, tenia que protegerla. El sueño de casarse y tener hijos ahora estaba lejano, de que podía casarse, si lo podía hacer, pero tener hijos... había pasado su tiempo de tener hijos... ahora estaba sola en aquella casa que Serena le había dado, aquella casa que era su premio por haberle servido tantos años, años que ella debió de haber vivido.

¿Después de muchos años de ser una Sailor esto es lo que merece? Se pregunta una y otra vez¿merece una casa fría, merece el nunca haberse casado, el no poder tener niños? Y sobre todo ¿merece haber quedado sola?

* * *

- ¡Alec no tienes derecho a gritarme así! - le reclama una mujer de edad madura a un joven de cabello negro, los rasgos físicos eran familiares el joven no podría sobrepasar los 20 años, mientras que ella parecía doblarle la edad, ambos discutían acaloradamente...

- ¡El hecho de que me tuvieras a los 30 años no te da el derecho de decirme a que edad deba casarme!-

- Sólo busco tu bienestar, deberías esperar-

- ¿Mi bienestar? Si en realidad lo hubieras buscado me habrías buscado un padre o aunque sea hubieras estado conmigo los últimos 20 años-

- Sabes que era mi deber servir a... -

- ¡Y el deber de madre tiende a ser menos importante que proteger a una estúpida mimada que tiene marido y otros que la pueden proteger? - el chico recibe una bofetada por parte de su madre

- No hables así, tienes que respetar a la Neo Reina-

- O si, recuérdame la próxima vez que estemos en palacio darle las gracias a Serenety de que mi madre, la **Gran Sailor Mars** me haya traído al mundo para luego abandonarme en un colegio, porque, como la **Gran Sailor Mars** tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar más a la hija de vuestra majestad que a su propio hijo, y claro darle las gracias de que haya jubilado a la** Gran Sailor Mars **que en estos momentos al no tener nada mejor que hacer me este fastidiando mi vida - dice Alec con sarcasmo, Raye se quedo pasmada mientras escucha que la puerta principal es azotada, Alec había salido de la casa, Raye sintió como sus piernas temblaron y callo al piso sollozando.

Ser una Sailor Scout y que ahora te hayan retirado era difícil, gran parte de su vida estuvo con el traje de Sailor... como lo había dicho Alec, Raye quiso rehacer su vida casándose y teniendo a Alec a la edad de 30 años pero sus responsabilidades como Sailor destruyeron todo, su esposo se divorcio al poco tiempo, a Alec tubo que mandarlo a un colegio internado, nunca vio como creció su pequeño niño y nunca noto el momento en que su "bebé" se había convertido en un joven apuesto y varonil, el cual estaba próximo a casarse con su novia de la universidad, y claro nunca noto que la admiración que Alec sentía al saber que su madre era una Sailor Scout, encargada de cuidar a la Neo Reina había cambiado a odio.

Seco sus lagrimas y decidió salir a tomar un paseo para aclarar su mente, todo había cambiado, ella había cambiado, es entonces cuando sin darse cuenta termina frente a un edificio, uno de los más grandes del mundo, perteneciente a una de las corporaciones nacionales más importantes en los últimos años, recuerda que antes de ese soberbio edificio, había un pequeño templo conocido como el templo Shikawa, el cual era atendido por un anciano amigable el cual al morir se lo heredo a su nieta, pero su nieta tenia otras ocupaciones... poco a poco el templo se fue deteriorando, se fue olvidando y al pasar de los años ya no fue de la nieta si no del gobierno... la nieta tuvo un hijo, pero ese niño nunca se entero de que existió ese templo, la nieta creció y nunca realizo sus sueños, esforzándose por que los sueños de su Reina fueran realizados, llegando a querer a su reina a tal grado que sacrifico su vida para que al final ella quedara sola... Raye no pudo mas, aquella fortaleza y madures de antaño se vio desvanecida, aquel temperamento se había vuelto sumisión, aquellas veces que tuvo miedo y quería llorar por no poder mas contra el enemigo, pero que tenia que ser fuerte porque suficiente tenían con que Serena llorara, y se vieron destrozadas, después de muchos años, la Sailor de Fuego lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, estaba llorando su propia muerte...

* * *

- ¿Qué haces levantada de la cama? - pregunta la voz de un hombre a la silueta de una mujer, la cual miraba la luna con melancolía, como no escucha respuesta, el hombre se acerca y la abraza por la cintura

- Deberías estar descansando, él medico dijo que si te esfuerzas mucho podrías sufrir una decaída - dice con cariño, pero la mujer solo se separa suavemente

- Sé lo que dijo él medico, y por si lo olvidaste yo soy medico- dice la mujer con enfado

- Pues parece Srita Mizuno que no toma en serio lo que dicen los médicos - le reprende con cariño

- No tiene caso tomarlas en serio, cuando lo que te esta pasando es inevitable ¿no lo cree así Sr. Kou?- dice en tono serio, ambos se quedan viendo tristemente, él la abraza sin decir nada

- Amy, no te dejes morir, tal vez si... - trata de consolarla después de un momento de silencio

- No Kejishi, el Cristal de plata no me puede ayudar- susurra Amy, es entonces cuando el llanto de un bebé hace que los dos se separen

- Será mejor que descanses, yo atiendo a Kasumi - dice Kejishi con ternura, pero Amy se lo impide

- Por favor déjame hacerlo a mí, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ustedes en vez de estar agonizando - antes de que Kejishi pueda decir algo Amy sale de la habitación

Amy se encuentra delante de una cuna, en ella descansa una pequeña niña, no a de tener mas de 6 meses de nacida, Amy la contempla, contempla su carita la cual esta algo roja por las lagrimas, la toma con cariño entre sus brazos y comienza a arrullarla, esa bebé es su pequeño orgullo, el triunfo después de muchos años, pero más que feliz, la Sailor del Agua se encuentra triste, sin decir mas comienza a llorar abrazando a Kasumi... después de que Serena les haya dicho que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios, Amy trato de rehacer su vida, con resultados a medias, conoció a Kejishi Kou catedrático de una universidades mas prestigiosas del país, pues al ser una Sailor no le dio tiempo de terminar sus estudios como ella quería, así que decidió regresar a la escuela después de tantos años de servicio al Tokio de Cristal, un tiempo después, se enamoraron y se casaron, al poco tiempo tuvieron la noticia de que serian padres, pero no duro mucho, el cuerpo de Amy no estaba apto para tener bebés así que un aborto fue inevitable, a este acontecimiento Amy entristeció mucho, tantos años como Sailor le impedían ahora ser feliz, después de varios intentos mas, los cuales terminaron debilitando la salud de Amy por fin pudo quedar embarazada, se esmero en cuidarse lo suficiente y tiempo después dio a luz a Kasumi, una niñita muy hermosa la cual gozaba de excelente salud, pero ¿a que costo?... la salud de Amy decaía día a día, como si Kasumi le drenara la vida, fue ahí cuando los médicos le dijeron que tenia un mal incurable a causa de la edad en que tuvo a Kasumi, la esperanza de vida de la Sailor del Agua no pasaba de un año, nunca ejerció una carrera pues la enfermedad se lo impidió, nunca verá crecer a su pequeña, nunca disfruto su vida después de ser Sailor... su muerte se acerca poco a poco y ella la puede sentir.

* * *

Dentro del Palacio de Cristal camina una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, su paso es lento, su cuerpo se ve cansado y sus ojos que en años atrás demostraban juventud ahora están marchitos, camina por los pasillos sin despertar a nadie cuando escucha el sonido de una fuente, se dirige a ella oliendo el exquisito aroma de flores a su paso, acaricia una de las rosas del lugar, pero sin voltearla a ver, su rostro se ve algo acabado por la edad, pero todavía se puede ver la belleza de aquella mujer, sin decir mas se acerca a la orilla de la fuente, el lugar es uno de los jardines del palacio, uno de los mas hermosos el cual parece ser cuidado por aquella mujer, en el centro se encuentra una fuente, no, es más grande que una fuente, es un lago de aguas Cristalinas en el centro del lago esta un pequeño ojo de agua, es el sonido que ella escuchaba, la mujer se sienta en la orilla de la fuente tranquilamente, siente como el agua bañan sus pies, la frescura de esta y simplemente se deja llevar... solo quiere escuchar la belleza de ese lugar, solo eso, pero por mas que quiera hacerlo no puede, las lagrimas de sus compañeras no le permiten tener esa paz, Mina solo se esta engañando, ella tampoco puede creer la rudeza de las cosas, la triste jubilación que les dieron... Serena conservo su belleza y juventud, en cambio ella y las otras tres Sailor envejecieron, están muriendo cada una... todo gracias a que la transformación y el uso de sus poderes fueron haciendo que el espíritu y el cuerpo se debilitaran, prueba de eso son las pocas energías de Lita, la falta de temperamento de Raye, la lenta muerte que tiene Amy gracias a su mal... y su ceguera... las cuatro Sailor están jubiladas pero no como un guerrero merece, no como ellas debieron tenerlo... el carácter de las cuatro se fue marchitando, cada una fue muriendo, esta muriendo... Mina de ser la mas alegre, ocurrente y espontánea de las tres se convirtió en una mujer fría, triste, que ahora solo se dedica a un jardín, y sobre todo después de que se convirtió en Sailor no ha vuelto a salir del Palacio de Cristal, tal vez sea por eso que su cuerpo sea uno de los mas viejos, de los mas cansados... tal vez... en entonces cuando la guerrera del Amor sonríe

- Parece que hace siglos que te fuiste - dice la cansada voz de mina al escuchar unos pasos tras de ella

- No fue mucho¿cómo has estado? -pregunta Amy acercándose

- Cuidando nuestro lugar de descanso y reunión - responde Mina sin ánimos, a decir verdad desde la jubilación, las chicas rara vez se hablaban, pero ahí ocasiones especiales para reunirse

- Es un bonito lugar, lo has cuidado bien - sonríe Amy sentándose al lado de su amiga, esta sigue con la mirada fija al lago, al no ver reacción alguna Amy mira el paisaje

- No hay salvación ¿verdad?- pregunta Mina en un suspiro, Amy baja la cabeza – es una lastima la coronación de Rini nos quitaran nuestros poderes... si todavía los tuviéramos... -

- Pero no es así, después de la coronación, el cuarteto amazonas se dedicara a cuidar de Rini mientras que nosotras fuimos jubiladas -dice la voz de Raye atrás de ellas.

- Pero ¿de qué nos sirve esa vida, si no nos ocupábamos de nosotras? - dice Lita

- A decir verdad, parece que estamos muertas desde hace mucho tiempo - concluye tristemente Amy, las cuatro están reunidas, son las 4 Sailors Scout que protegerían a la princesa...

- ¿De qué se arrepienten?- pregunta Mina después de un silencio prolongado, las cuatro bajan la vista, saben la respuesta pero ninguna la contesta..

- Diría de nada, pero no es cierto, aunque... si no hubiéramos sido Sailor Scouts el planeta hubiera sido destruido desde hace tiempo - se limita a decir Mina

- ¿Destruido¡Por favor! Serena se encargaba de todo, ella y el Cristal de plata, nosotras solo sacrificamos nuestras vidas inútilmente, por que al final Serena... - dice Amy molesta pero guarda silencio

- Obtuvo el final de los cuentos de hadas... "vivió feliz por siempre"- murmura Lita

- Si se supone que nosotras también somos princesas ¿por qué nos toco el final de la bruja? - se cuestiona Raye

- La vida le paga mal al fiel siervo que esta a los pies de su amo - recita Mina, pareciera que el tiempo la había vuelto sumisa, las cuatro se quedaron calladas... no dijeron nada, pero algo parece alarmarlas...

- Serena... - murmuran las cuatro, sin decir mas Lita da la vuelta, Raye tarda un poco pero también comienza a caminar, Amy duda...

- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver a la Reina?- pregunta Mina, Amy frunce el ceño

- Para eso esta las reuniones de protocolo... - se queda callada un momento y después dio la vuelta – además, en estos momentos me creo capaz de decirle el daño que nos causo... y no creo que sea debido hacerlo - finaliza para después salir del Jardín, Mina solo se queda con la mirada al frente, como siempre estuvo desde que estuvieron sus amigas...

- Reina serena¿qué hace levantada a estas horas? - pregunta Mina después de hacer una leve reverencia

- Creí haber escuchado unas voces, una platica -le responde Serena contemplando a Mina

- ¿Cómo si fuera un sueño, su alteza?- pregunta Mina

- Si, como un sueño, pero todo fue tan real... fue como si escuchara llorar a mis amigas, no estoy segura - dice Serena confundida, Mina se levanta y hace una reverencia

- Sólo usted sabrá la diferencia entre un sueño y una realidad- dice Mina alejándose, Serena la detiene

- ¿No sabes nada respecto a las chicas? -

- ¿Cuáles chicas?- pregunta Mina confusa

- Nuestras amigas, Raye, Amy, Lita-

- Si en realidad fuera sus amigas sabría que sucede con ellas... con su permiso majestad - finaliza la conversación Mina, para luego alejarse por uno de los pasillos del jardín, Serenety se queda confundida...

Entonces no había sido un sueño, pensó intranquila Serenety, las palabras que le acababa de decir Mina hacía "la plática" se volviera real, entonces... Serenety no pudo continuar pensando, no podía ser, debían ser alucinaciones suyas, las chicas debían ser felices, ya no eran Sailors, su trabajo había terminado y podrían hacer todo lo que no pudieron, pero de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, la edad...

- ¡No! Son felices, deben serlo - se dijo en voz alta para creerlo, pero no logro nada

- ¿Mamá? - Escuchar esto la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su hija

- ¿Qué sucede Pequeña Dama? - Sonrió tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué haces fuera tan temprano? - Preguntó algo preocupada

- Caminar - volvió a sonreír - es que no tenía sueño, pero ven, vamos a preparar las cosas para tu viaje - y tomándola de los hombros camino hacia el pasillo, pero antes de entrar echo un vistazo al jardín y no pudo evitar sentir que una gran tristeza la embargaba, pero no podía dejarlo notar

En la tarde del mismo día

- Vuelvan pronto - dijo Serenety mientras le daba un beso en la frente tanto a Rini como a Heliot, después se volvió con Endymion y después de besarlo y acomodarle bien el abrigo sonrió - te estaré esperando

- No te preocupes, estaré aquí mañana por la mañana - Serenety asintió y los despidió

Cuando perdió de vista el carro entró en el palacio, fue hacia el salón donde estaba el Cristal de plata y con él se dirigió hacia el jardín, después de checar que Mina no estuviera en los alrededores se dirigió a la fuente y caminando sobre el agua llegó al centro, colocando el Cristal de plata en el ojo de agua, al poco tiempo de estar concentrándose formo una cruz que separo el lago en cuatro partes, de cada parte surgió una como pantalla, quedando Serenety en medio

Sonrió, mientras descansaba un poco, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no usaba el Cristal y seguía siendo exhaustivo, a los pocos minutos las pantallas comenzaron a tomar un color, una rojo, otra verde, la otra azul y la última naranja, a los pocos segundos salieron en cada uno las chicas... Serenety no daba crédito a lo que veía, lo único que entendió fue que todo era su culpa, no quería creerlo, les había arruinado la vida a "sus amigas"...

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? - se reclamó en voz alta, como si quiera se atrevía a llamarse su amiga, si debido a su felicidad se olvidó completamente de ellas, las abandono y después de que sus servicios no eran necesarios las dejos ir, sin fijarse siquiera que ya no eran las chicas que ella había conocido en su juventud, se habían vuelto unas completas desconocidas... y todo era su culpa... su culpa

Todo en el lago volvió a la normalidad, el Cristal volvió a sus manos y Serenety corrió a sus aposentos, minutos después llegaba Mina a hacer su caminata, no supo porque, pero al acercarse al lago sintió una esencia muy extraña, pero no le dio importancia, en realidad, ya nada le era importante, sólo su jardín

Serenety lloraba, lloraba como no la había hecho desde la muerte de las Sailors en la batalla contra Galaxia, como le gustaría que Endymion estuviera allí y la consolará, le dijera que no había sido su culpa, pero no, Endymion no estaba ahí, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía cada vez más, de pronto, una luz cruzó por su mente, esa podría ser la solución, sonrió tristemente, esa ERA la solución, lentamente se secó las lagrimas, necesitaba estar en calma para poder hacerlo

En la noche Serenety salió silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, especialmente a Mina, una vez fuera del Palacio se dirigió al lago y se colocó donde mismo, cerró los ojos, el Cristal de plata comenzó a brillar intensamente, estuvo así por horas, ya que sintió que había acumulado el poder necesario abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba cansada, estaba fuera de práctica para hacer esto así que decidió esperar unos minutos antes de continuar... sin darse cuenta, el Sol había comenzado a salir y un carro llegaba a la entrada del palacio

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó sentir a cada una de sus amigas, que, como los cristales, fueron apareciendo alrededor de Serenety, las cuatro estaban dormidas, de los ojos de Serenety salieron unas lagrimas - Gracias chicas... les deseo lo mejor - susurro dulce y tristemente, Endymion, que iba llegando en ese momento al jardín se preguntó que pasaba, pero al intentar acercarse, recibió una descarga de un campo de energía que estaba alrededor del lago

Los cuerpos de las chicas fueron regresando en el tiempo, primero en mujeres de 30 años, jóvenes de 20 y así hasta llegar a ser bebés, de ser eso se volvieron en puntos de luz de color rojo, naranja, verde y azul, Serenety casi cae al suelo, pero logró mantenerse de pie, faltaba poco... muy poco... tenía que terminar, los puntos se volvieron blancos y después se esparcieron... lo había logrado... lo... logró... pero su cuerpo pesaba mucho

Endymion al fin logró traspasar la barrera y corrió hacia Serenety, levantando con cuidado su cuerpo de las aguas, fue cuando vio el Cristal de plata desintegrándose, su rostro se lleno de horror y sus ojos de lagrimas, eso sólo significaba su...

- ¿Por... por qué... lo... lo hiciste? - Pregunto a duras penas Endymion

- No pude soportar el saber que les había arruinado la vida - Serenety le sonrío tristemente - nunca me lo podría perdonar

- Pero... ellas... fue su decisión - Dijo Endymion tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

- Te equivocas - su mirada se llenó de tristeza - no fue su decisión, si no su obligación...

A cada palabra el Cristal se desintegraba más

- Sólo espero que puedan ser felices y que sus vidas estén llenas de paz - sonrío mientras cerraba los ojos

- ¿Y yo? - Preguntó amargamente - ¿dónde quedo yo?

Serenety entre abrió los ojos - Tienes a tu familia y pronto serás abuelo - los volvió a cerrar - y el recuerdo de 40 años de amor y la seguridad de que cuando mueras yo te estaré esperando - su rostro demostraba tranquilidad, el Cristal de plata desapareció y el cuerpo de Serenety comenzó también...

Una luz llenó todo el lugar

Después de esa extraña luz, se alcanza a escuchar el llorar de un bebé

- Es una niña - exclama el doctor ante la madre la cual se nota cansada por el parto, después de los respectivos análisis entregan la linda niña a su madre

- ¿Qué nombre le piensa poner? - Pregunta una de las enfermeras emocionada

- Su nombre será Raye... - dice la madre con una felicidad en el rostro indescriptible

5años después...

- ¡Lita donde estas! - grita un niño a través de la alta maleza, cuando encuentra a quien busca, se nota muy tranquila y con la mirada fija en un punto

- Con que aquí estas, que hace... - la niña calla bruscamente al niño

- ¡Cállate Yahen¿qué no vez que estoy persiguiendo una mariposa? - dice en voz baja el niño observa al insecto el cual posa en una flor, la niña se acerca con precaución seguida de Yahen el cual no evita estornudar, la mariposa se ha ido... Lita solo mira al niño con ganas de matarlo

Otros 5 años después

- Es un gusto para mi, darle este reconocimiento a uno de nuestros mas destacados estudiantes, Amy Mizuno - anuncia el director de una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del país, una niña de 10 años sube a recibir su reconocimiento

- Es un placer para mi recibir este reconocimiento - se limita la niña a decir para después bajar del escenario

Otros 5 años después

Una joven de unos 15 años se nota nerviosa, su rostro esta un poco sonrojado por los nervios y parece estar apunto de salírsele el corazón

- La ganadora del concurso de talentos es... la Srita Mina Aino - declara el anunciador

la chica grita de emoción al punto de no creer lo sucedido, las lagrimas salen de su rostro dando las gracias

Otros 10 años después:

Una conocida canción comienza a sonar a través de la radio, es la canción más popular en toda la ciudad...

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
it's not so bad and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Un joven alto de cabello claro entra a una florería, todavía es temprano, no hay mucha gente en el establecimiento cuando distingue a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro sujeto con una coleta regando las plantas, trata de acercarse y abrazarla cuando la chica lo moja

- Llegas tarde Yahen - dice la chica, el chico se sacude un poco el agua

- Llegaría temprano si es que como la dueña, viviera arriba del establecimiento - se queja Yahen esquivando de nuevo la manguera

- No te pases de listo- dice Lita para luego dirigirse al mostrador - te dejo encargado, pidieron que llevará este encargo al hospital

- No te preocupes yo cuido el negocio - dice sonriendo el chico – así veras que puedo ser un marido confiable-

- Ahora solo falta que me lo propongas - dice la chica saliendo del local antes que Yahen diga algo mas

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life._

Una chica canta la canción de la radio mientras conduce al hospital, estaciona su automóvil y se dirige a registrarse...

- Buenos días Miho - saluda cortésmente esta persona a una de las enfermeras

- Buenos días Dra. Mizuno - responde la enfermera del mismo modo

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo con los pacientes? - dice tomando algunos archivos

- Los niños se notan felices al escuchar del concierto que les ofrecerá Aiminao - responde la enfermera, es entonces cuando se presenta una emergencia, la Dra. Mizuno se dirige a atenderla...

Afuera del Hospital se encuentra una chica de cabello negro la cual esta tratando de dirigir al camarógrafo

- Salimos al aire en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 - indica el asistente

- Buenos días, nos encontramos en el hospital Juuban, esperando a la tan reconocida artista Aiminao, la cual a sido todo un fenómeno musical a nivel internacional, como han de recordar esta joven interprete comenzó su carrera después de haber ganado el concurso de talentos hace 10 años, ahora esta interprete esta aquí por el motivo de una campaña en contra de las enfermedades infantiles, les informaremos mas a su llegada... - dice la chica con una sonrisa cuando gritan corte, su sonrisa cambia a enojo

- ¡Tanaka¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a enfocar¿En fiestas infantiles? - pregunta un tanto molesta la comentarista

- Lo siento Srita Hino -

- Será mejor que nada salga mal cuando Aiminao se presente¿entendido?- Tanaka solo asiente

- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunta una rubia a su representante de una manera fastidiosa

- No - responde el representante, el cual es solo un par de años mayor que la rubia

- ¿Ya llegamos? - vuelve a preguntar

- No - responde

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No - la chica parece divertida con la reacción de su representante y sonríe

- Mina, nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? - pregunta el chico algo enfadado

- Es que te vez tan tierno cuando te molestas - dice la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, para después recargarse cómodamente en el asiento – además muero de ganas de llegar a ese hospital, los niños son tal lindos

En la salida del hospital Amy despide a una niña de ojos azules y cabello de oro, agarrado en dos coletas muy extrañas, la niña parece de unos 5 años

- Muchas gracias Amy - sonríe la niña, que para su edad habla muy bien despidiéndose de la Dra.

Al salir tropezó con unos cables y cayó - Debes tener más cuidado pequeña - la levantó y le sonrió amablemente Raye

- Gracias - la niña le sonrió dulcemente - te vez muy feliz

- Es por que lo soy, pequeña - contestó Raye algo sorprendida por lo que dijo la niña

- Que bien

Se despide amablemente de Raye y se dirige a una de las mesas, en las cuales había pastelillos, en su intento por agarrar uno, casi se le viene un pastel encima, pero una joven sujeta el pastel antes de que hubiera complicaciones

- Lo siento mucho - se disculpo apenada

- No te preocupes pequeña - sonrió colocando el pastel en la mesa, en una zona mas segura y tomo una de las bandejas con pastelillos y la pone al nivel de la niña - no pasó nada - la niña toma un pastelillo

- La generosidad es una virtud de la felicidad que posees ¿lo sabias? - Preguntó inocentemente la niña

Lita se le quedo viendo sorprendida - Tienes razón

La niña sólo sonrió y se fue corriendo

- Qué niña tan extraña

- ¡Qué feliz soy! - Exclamó Mina al salir de la limosina

- No hagas tanto escándalo - la "regaño" su representante

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan aburrido

Él chico sólo hizo una mueca para luego sonreírle - vamos

La niña sólo los vio de lejos y sonrío

Iba caminando a medio salto cuando se encontró con un anciano

- Endymion - la niña se acercó e hizo una reverencia - todas son felices

- Lo sé - respondió el anciano

- No te preocupes - la niña sonrió - creo que pronto volveremos a estar juntos - desapareció

- Serenety...

FIN

* * *

_Esta historia fue escrita con Azrasel, y si se preguntan por las familias de Amy y Rei, al hacerlas renacer, ellos perdieron la memoria, esto es, para ellos murieron._

_Para los que se pregunten sobre las outer, ellas siempre llevaron una vida aparte y sólo aparecían cuando eran necesarias, así que se podría decir que ellas si tuvieron vida mientras que a las inner estuvieron más al tanto de su princesa._


End file.
